


i kinda wanna set your house on fire with you (if that makes sense)

by mcrdxr



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Goth Kids (South Park) - Freeform, It’s fine tho, LGBTQ Character, My character, Nonbinary Character, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, Trans Character, firkle (south park) - Freeform, firkle has severe anger issues, firkle is like so intimidating, firkle smith - Freeform, henrietta biggle (south park), it’s bad, micheal (south park), pete thelman (south park), south park - Freeform, theyre in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrdxr/pseuds/mcrdxr
Summary: i don’t know if i’m going to die from the lack of air, or the fact that his hand feels way too good around my neck. still, i force myself to glare up at his icy eyes in hopes of regaining whatever dignity i have left. his eyes show nothing but indifference, as does his expression, and he tightens his grip.“beg.” he snarls.
Relationships: firkle smith/original character, firkle smith/reader insert





	i kinda wanna set your house on fire with you (if that makes sense)

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay so like  
> this is my first post on this website and i’m still figuring out how to use this on mobile   
> we’re getting there  
> anyways  
> firkle and the character ARE IN HIGHSCHOOL  
> they’re like juniors   
> so they’re over 16   
> they just have a lot of sexual tension but nothing sexual really happens   
> maybe  
> okay that’s all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and i was short, wearing a binder, and dying a little more on the inside every time his fingers flexed around my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the characters are aged up. they’re literally juniors.   
> ALSO   
> UH  
> HI??   
> new to this so it might be shitty until i get the hang of things   
> however   
> be prepared for like lots of sexual tension and frustration   
> i fucking hate these idiots

i’m going to be honest, being slammed into a brick wall at the back of south park high, of all the fucking places, was not on my bucket list. neither was having a pale, bony ass hand wrapped around my neck.

choking kink be damned. 

in hindsight, picking a fight with the highschool’s resident goth kid wasn’t necessarily a smart idea. even the fucking jocks stayed out of his way. which said a lot, because filmore anderson was probably the toughest _and_ tallest kid in our grade. 

this kid, however, was runner up. 

firkle. nobody knew his last name, which, quite honestly, should’ve been enough of a warning in itself. but, if you asked my friends, i was never one to back down from an argument. i should’ve known better than to insult his friends though. 

he was tall, taller than me, which wasn’t saying much. and despite his slim nature, this motherfucker could throw a fucking punch. he was tall and intimidating and strong and he fucking knew it. 

and i was short, wearing a binder, and dying a little more on the inside every time his fingers flexed around my throat. 

he could probably snap me like a twig, no hesitation required, but he was holding back. 

did i mention that this kid also had severe anger issues (that he struggled to hold back)?

im an idiot. obviously. 

still, i had picked at everything i could, and i just so happened to say something about his friends- friends that were, for whatever reason, highly respected in this highschool -which he didn’t like. 

at all. 

so he had walked up to me, his blue, almost grey, eyes iced over with complete and utter hatred, and knocked me right in the stomach. he didn’t hold back on grabbing me by my hair and smashing my head into the fucking locker either, by the way. 

if there were teachers watching, they clearly didn’t intervene. neither did the students, who had been circling around to see what was going on. 

after beating me half to death- he really hated when his friends were insulted, huh -he dragged me outside and to the back of the school. 

where we are right now. 

it was getting hard to breathe. i was struggling, and the fact that he had the fucking tips of my shoes barely grazing the ground was enough to tell me i’d die before i got out of his grip. 

he leaned down, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he watched me struggle. my eyes had long since shut, my own eyebrows scrunched together as i tugged at his wrist. i was so fucking screwed.

i could feel his breath, which was fucking cold, fan over my face, i could feel the way he leaned in so close to my ear that his lips brushed against the lobe. my breathing hitched, which was decidedly _not_ helping my situation at all. 

he let out a growl- a fucking growl, oh my god -and hissed out a, “you’re nothing but a pathetic piece of shit- you’re an ant - and i’ll make sure to fucking step on you if you ever say some shit about my friends again.” 

and the next thing i know, i’m on the ground, gasping for breath while the snow crunches under his receding boots. 

now, i know i’m an idiot, that much is certain. however, i hate not having the last word in arguments. so, my next decision, truly isn’t the best i’ve made.

i pick up some snow, after standing up and dusting myself off, and chuck it right at the back of his head. and then i sprint like my life is the most precious thing in the world to me. 

news flash: it’s not. 


End file.
